Aeolus 14 Umbra
by AlecGman
Summary: Dr. Smith had accidentally been trapped aboard the Jupiter 2, being tasked to destroy the ship. However, he failed. Now, someone else is picking up the pieces...
1. Chapter 1

"_Calling Aeolus 14 Umbra, Aeolus 14 Umbra. Mission accomplished. Exactly eight hours after launch, the robot will destroy the spaceship with all hands aboard." Dr. Smith sneered into the communicator._

Aeolus 14 Umbra. Those words stuck out to the man, words he almost regretting stating, yet it indirectly saved his life, as well as those…Robinsons that he wasn't necessarily fond of, except for one, maybe two. The mechanical buzzard was also not the biggest disgrace that he originally believed the thing to be.

Dr. Smith sat on his bed in his quarters, staring at the communicator that he had used to contact "Aeolus 14 Umbra", whoever in the blazes they were. It was a small thing, a round shape very reminiscent of 20th century alarm clocks. _God, those were annoying. They would wake you up, yet they would still blare their cruel alarm. _In the middle of the communicator was a small dial, very much like an old radio dial, yet it could do what no normal radio could. The antenna that had once been extended to its maximum length had completely retreated within the metal confines of the communicator.

"Aeolus 14 Umbra, Aeolus 14 Umbra. You're the ones responsible for my being stranded here. How much were you going to pay me? I knew I should have turned it down, but it was too good to pass up." Dr. Smith muttered to himself, never taking his eyes off the communicator.

The transparent curtain, that acted very much like a door to Smith's quarters, slid open, sliding along the metal bar at the top of the curtain. The opening of the curtain revealed a young boy wearing a purple jumpsuit with a yellow undershirt. _Will Robinson._

"Are you ready, Dr. Smith? Dinner's almost ready." Will asked, with his innocent demeanor shaping the conversation.

Dr. Smith turned to face the young boy, albeit rather slowly, even though his age proved he could move at least a little faster. Will had the instinct to ask what was wrong with the old doctor, but his eyes darted past the communicator that Smith had been staring at just moments prior.

"What is that, Dr. Smith?" Will asked, pointing at the communicator.

Dr. Smith gave Will a small smile. "Oh, nothing. Just a…uh, radio that I found in the dirt on this…wretched planet." Smith's English accent dominated the room. Whenever it sounded, the room almost bowed to the presence of the domineering doctor.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I've seen that before, Dr. Smith. What is it, really?"

Dr. Smith placed his right hand on his chin. _Will deserves to know, I couldn't hide that information forever, but what if he tells? _

The awkward silence in the room caused Will to become a little uneasy. Before he could speak, however, Dr. Smith broke the silence first.

"If I tell you, will you promise me that you won't tell the rest of the crew?"

Will, almost immediately, nodded at Dr. Smith's request. "Yeah, sure, anything."

"Even your parents?" Dr. Smith asked, attempting to gain clarification.

Will shrugged. "I might have to tell my parents if it has something to do with why we were stranded in space."

_Oh dear! He'll tell them. What was I thinking?! Stop it, Smith! Now!_

As Will approached Dr. Smith, he immediately stood up, his height overshadowing Will.

"I'm afraid I've forgotten, Will. Come, Come, we have a dinner to attend to." Smith said, walking out of his quarters.

Will took a few steps in Smith's direction, but soon stopped short. He turned back to the communicator that was sitting on Dr. Smith's tabletop. His young curiosity was almost too much for him to control. Dr. Smith was almost always the exception to his control over it.

_ Why was Dr. Smith hiding this thing's identity?_

Will creeped towards the communicator, trying to take small steps, just in case Smith was still waiting for him at the elevator. The silver device glinted under the lights of the room, almost like it was calling Will to itself.

_What was this used for?_

The young boy was mere inches from the device. His arms reached out; his fingers narrowly avoiding touching the device.

He could already hear Dr. Smith's insults coming into the room. He knew exactly what the old man would say if he saw him now._ How dare you touch my things?! Get out! Get out, I say! _However, he had grown nicer over the period of time that was stuck aboard. _It's quite alright, William, just don't do it again, are we clear?_

His fingers wrapped around the device. He pulled his arms back to his chest, the communicator in the center of his chest. He moved the dial and soon began to hear static emerge from the old speaker.

_Could we call Earth on this thing?_

Will pressed the button on the side of the device and static stopped, indicating Will's voice being broadcast. He leaned towards the communicator and asked a simple question.

"Hello?"

He let go of the button and the static came back, seemingly undisturbed. He placed his ear up to the communicator, hoping to hear something.

"William! What are you doing with that thing?!" Dr. Smith yelled, entering the room and snatching the communicator

"I'm sorry, Dr. Smith. You just wouldn't tell me what this was. I'm sorry, my curiosity got the best of me."

Dr. Smith took a small sigh and looked at Will. "It's alright, William, just go eat."

Will nodded and began walking towards the elevator. Dr. Smith observed the communicator and scoffed. _I knew he would mess with it, why didn't I just say anything? Then he would have gone snooping._

Dr. Smith placed the communicator back on his dusty tabletop, allowing the device to continue its inevitable journey of becoming forgotten. He exited the room, closing the curtain door to the room. As he began his journey towards the elevator, he noticed that it had already headed up to the second floor. Smith rolled his eyes. _And now I have to torture myself just to get a meal. They don't understand how much my delicate back hurts! _

Dr. Smith approached the square shaped ladder and began his ascension to the second floor. However, he was only a few rungs up before he noticed something moving out of his peripheral vision. He turned his head towards one of the large windows to the room and his mouth fell agape as he looked at what was outside. It was a ship. Come to rescue them, of course.

"We're saved! Saved!" Dr. Smith exclaimed, finishing his ascent to the top floor.

Smith didn't care what his "colleagues" were saying. They were saved. That was that.

As the rest of the crew began to climb up the ladder, Smith immediately began to operate the microphone, that was stationed close to the ladder. He pressed buttons on the computer panel in an odd order and looked at the ship now drifting outside their port window.

"Yes, we're here! Please, get us out of here!" Dr. Smith yelled into the microphone.

Smith soon felt a hand on his shoulder one moment and the microphone yanked from his hand in another. John Robinson looked at the doctor with frustration.

"What are you trying to do, Smith?! We don't know who they are!" John yelled, pointing at the unknown ship.

Smith began to scowl and immediately prepared an insult to rebut to the Professor.

"We recognize your voice, Dr. Smith. You may recognize us as, "Aeolus 14 Umbra", the organization you made a deal with to destroy the Jupiter 2. You have failed, Smith, and now, you have left it up to us." The voice said, almost monotone in nature.

Dr. Smith's eyes widened as he looked at the Professor, who was giving him a look that made Smith fear for his own life.


	2. The attack

Time itself almost felt frozen as the family soon realized the predicament that they were in now. The Professor couldn't believe it. He knew Smith was a stowaway, but…sabotage?! _Smith's gonna get what's coming to him!_

A sudden impact forced the ship in a new direction, somewhat familiar from their old one. An instant jolt caused the crew to fall to the floor.

"Danger! Danger! Sensors indicate enemy fire on port hull!" The Robot chanted, waving his arms about.

Major West stood to his feet. He observed the downed Smith and clenched his fist. _It could be fast. One second and it would be over. _West grimaced and immediately charged in the direction of the piloting controls, which were unharmed in the initial attack. It was almost like riding a bike. The controls immediately responded to his attempts and the ship began its new journey.

_CRASH! _Another sudden impact forced the ship forward, pushing Will and Penny back to the ground. Dr. Smith attempted to revive himself, but soon found that the ship was rocking too much for his "delicate back" to handle. John forced himself to his feet with the help of a metal box stationed against the wall.

"Maureen! Come to me!" John yelled, reaching his hand towards his wife.

Maureen reached out to John and grabbed his hand with intensity. He held her tight against the wall as the ship began to stabilize. Dr. Smith stood up quickly and looked at the two children that were still on the floor. His mind was racing. He had no idea what to do. He began to breathe rapidly, his pulse began to beat faster and faster.

"Never fear, Smith is here!" Dr. Smith yelled in an attempt to gain confidence.

He turned towards Will, who was still on the floor. He reached down for the young boy and Will grabbed his hand with a soft touch. Smith turned back to Penny and reached down to her, but before he could help her up, John drew his sidearm, pointed directly at Dr. Smith.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" Will yelled, standing in front of Dr. Smith.

"Get out of the way, Will. Now!" John yelled, aiming his sidearm higher.

"Hold on, everyone!" Major West yelled, pulling back on his controls, causing the Jupiter to tilt upwards, narrowly avoiding a destructive missile.

"Don! Go at maximum speed! Now! It doesn't matter the destination, just do it!" John yelled across the Jupiter.

Don simply nodded at him and engaged the speed controls. The Jupiter II immediately entered a phase of quick speed, forcing the family to the floor again, yet John and Maureen were able to maintain their balance.

The enemy ship, knowing it would be difficult to find the Jupiter II, fired a missile in the direction of where the ship had traveled. The missile travelled a fast speeds and began to catch up to the Jupiter…

Don released his control over to the autopilot, which began to stabilize the Jupiter. He took a long deep breath as he turned back towards the family.

"Oh, Don! Thank heavens you're alright." Judy Robinson said, immediately hugging the Major.

Don slowly pushed her away as he began to march towards Dr. Smith, who was once again regaining his posture. He stood face to face with the doctor, staring into the madman's eyes with anger.

"Do it already if you're so confidant, Major! Show everyone here that-"

Dr. Smith was never able to finish his sentence, as Don quickly reacted with a swift punch to the elderly man's jaw. Dr. Smith crumpled to the floor, holding his jaw and squirming about.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." Don said, shaking his hand in pain.

Don pulled Dr. Smith to his feet and reeled his arm back in preparation for another punch.

"Don, stop! Leave Smith alone!" Will yelled, cutting between Don and Smith, standing between them.

Don looked at Will and then back at Smith, who had a small portion of blood begin to pour from somewhere on his head. He lowered his attacking arm and released Dr. Smith, causing the doctor to stumble against the wall for support.

"Warning! Warning! An unidentified missile is traveling in our direction and will hit us within 10.67 seconds!" The Robot warned.

Don ran back to the controls and looked at a small radar, indicating where the missile was coming from. He attempted to correct the issue, but he was one second too late. The missile hit the lower half of the Jupiter, creating a large hole within the recreational center of the Jupiter. A large vacuum was created, causing the family to be drawn to the square shaped ladder. John and Maureen hung unto the same metal container. Will and Penny hung unto the navigational center within the center of the ship. Don and Judy held the pilot and co-pilot seats, unwilling to let go. The Robot simply kept himself in place with his rollers being locked. Dr. Smith was the only person without something to grab on.

"Help me! Someone!" Dr. Smith yelled, being dragged towards the ladder hole.

"Dad! Get Smith!" Will yelled from across the Jupiter.

John watched as the cowardly doctor began to enter the hole. He could hear Maureen's voice in his head. Guiding him. _He's a human being. No one deserves to die like this. _

"No! Somebody help me! Please! I'm sorry!" Dr. Smith yelled over the loud vacuum, not realizing his grip was slipping.

As Dr. Smith's hand lost grip, he felt a hand save him from his demise. He looked up to see the Professor hanging on to him.

"You're not going anywhere, Smith!" John yelled, pulling Dr. Smith up with the vacuum having less of an effect.

John pressed a button on the side of the ladder, sealing the lower floor from the top. John and Dr. Smith leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily.

"….Th….Thank you for…saving me…" Dr. Smith said in between breaths, as well as reluctantly.

John stood up and looked down at Dr. Smith. "We're not done yet, Smith. Tell us, now! Who were they and why did they try to kill us?!"

"John, maybe…"

"Not now, Maureen. He needs to tell us now and why. If not, I'll force him out the airlock myself if that means protecting my family." John said, sternly.

Maureen simply stared at him with an expression of solace and looked down towards Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith raised his arms. "Alright…Alright. I'll tell you. Just don't hurt me." He soon began to quiver as Don approached him.

Don almost smirked at the cowering posture of the stowaway. "Tell us, Smith. Everything."

Dr. Smith took a deep breath and looked up at the family. "I'll tell you, but don't blame me for what you hear."


	3. An indicator

It was almost surreal to the Professor what he had just heard. _Why? Why would he accept an offer like that? To kill a family? I knew something was wrong with him, but I didn't know it was this bad. God, don't let me do the wrong thing._

Dr. Smith could feel the stare of the family looking down upon him, unsure as to how to process what they had just heard. Don was the only exception to that rule as he clenched his fists just looking at the frail doctor.

"Do what you will with me, Professor. But just remember, you won't be any better than me, now would you?" Dr. Smith started, rising from the floor.

John shook his head and sighed. "I don't know, Smith. I don't even know who you are anymore. Why didn't you say anything?"

Dr. Smith scowled. "Are you crazy?! What would you have done if I had told you? I'm sure Major West would've done the same. You would have given me that glare. I would have been treated exactly the same. Don't even try to deny it, Professor."

"Hey, I got an idea, Smith." Major West said, drawing his pistol towards Dr. Smith.

John turned to Don. "West, don't do this. We can place him somewhere for the time being, alright?"

"You don't know how hard this is for me, John. This coward has been with us the whole time, only now we know his true purpose here."

"Dammit, Don! Snap out of it! We've escaped, that's all that matters. We can figure something out without having to kill anyone!" John yelled, standing in Don's line of fire.

Don slowly lowered his gun and placed it back in his holster. "Okay, so what do you recommend?"

John simply shook his head. "That's exactly what we're going to do." John turned his head back to Dr. Smith. "Don't go anywhere, Smith."

"On the contrary, there's nowhere to go."

As the duo looked at each other, Will felt the desire to speak his mind. _We can just place him somewhere, like…_

"Hey, Dad." Will asked, walking towards his father.

John turned to Will. "What is it, son?"

"I think I may have an idea as to where to place Dr. Smith…for now anyway."

John cocked his head. "Where do you propose, son?"

Will slowly turned his head in the direction of the airlock. The small window indicated the airlock's almost hidden presence within the ship. John followed his son's eyes towards the indication of a ghastly idea.

After a few moments of thinking, John simply nodded. "I suppose you're right, Will."

Dr. Smith immediately placed his back against the wall. "How dare you?! I'm not going in there! You'll just blast me out the second I step inside! You hear me?! I'm not going in there!"

Dr. Smith began to panic. His chest moved inwards and outwards rapidly and he ran past the Robinsons and towards the Robot, who had been standing idle ever since the final rocket had hit the Jupiter. Almost as if on que, the Robot sprung to life and grabbed Dr. Smith by the arm.

"No, let me go, you fool! Now!" Dr. Smith yelled, trying to get the Robot to release it's grip.

Mr. Robinson and Don approached Dr. Smith and grabbed his arms.

"Listen, Smith, we're not planning on harming you. We just need to know that my family's safe and for right now, they're safer with you in there."

Dr. Smith immediately began his struggle, but his attempts were futile. Don and John threw Dr. Smith inside the airlock and sealed the door quickly. Smith pulled himself up off of the floor and immediately began to pound on the inner airlock door.

"Let me out! Please, I told you everything!" Dr. Smith said, pounding on the door.

His yells for help were muffled by thick door. The only thing that the Robinsons knew was that the man was terrified. Absolutely terrified. After a few moments, Dr. Smith stopped his attempts and placed his back to the airlock door, slowly sliding down until he hit the floor.

"Woe is me…" Dr. Smith uttered, hitting the floor with a soft thump.

John turned towards Maureen, who simply observed the situation that had just occurred. She looked at him with surprise.

"Is Dr. Smith going to be okay?"

John nodded and quickly hugged Maureen. "Please tell me that I'm doing the right thing."

Maureen patted John's back. "You're doing what you can, honey."

The two released themselves from one another and John turned towards Don, who was fiddling with the controls to the Jupiter.

"Go on. I'll take care of the kids." Maureen said, ushering him towards Don.

John nodded and walked over towards Don. "How's everything looking?"

"Well, we won't really know anything until we can actually see the damage. However, Smith's in the airlock and, god forbid, we let him out. The only way down is…" Don trailed off.

John turned back towards the hatch to the square hole that led to the bottom floor of the ship. "I'll go. I don't want anyone to risk their lives doing that."

"John, please, let me go. You've got a family up here, terrified of what just happened."

John sighed. "Maybe, but as far as I know, you're the only one that can fly this thing. I can't have you risk your life either."

Don nodded. "If that's what you think is best, Professor."

Dr. Smith looked at the other door in front of him and looked out of its window to see the stars slowly pass by in a somber fashion. It was almost too beautiful for him to comprehend. _All of this time and I have never seen a view such as this? Shut up, you fool. You have, you just don't want to accept what's going to happen to you._

The doctor shook his head of his thoughts and stood to his feet. He looked through the small porthole to see Professor Robinson in a space suit with large metallic cylinders on his back. Dr. Smith simply stared at the man, only to come to a realization. _They're going to open the airlock! No! _

John neared the metal door and looked back towards his family. "Hold your breath!"

The family complied and he opened the hatch quickly. Despite the low gravity in the lower half, he was able to quickly enter and seal the hatch from the bottom floor. The bottom floor was very different from the top. It was almost pitch black, aside from a few flickering lights from above. He slowly traversed through the wreckage of the bottom floor and stumbled across the hole in the ship.

"How does it look, John?" Don voice asked through John's suit.

"It's bad. We lost a lot of our supplies. Luckily we still have our water and food processors here. I'm still looking around. I'll contact you in a moment."

A simple beep indicated the connection between the two had been broken. John turned towards the curtain that had shielded Dr. Smith's room and heard noises coming from it. He approached the curtain and began to pull it open. A small hiss was heard as the door opened. John stood there, surprised as to how "clean" Smith's quarters were compared to the rest of the bottom floor. Even the lights were working. He followed the noise and confirmed it to be voices, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He looked at the location of the noise and bent down to hear it better. His hand caressed the small communicator that the noise was coming from. He stood to his feet and placed it up to where his ear would be.

"…Jupiter II gone….escaped from us…shot missile…don't know if it hit them or not…pursue?...We plan on doing so…we'll find them…and Dr. Smith." The monotone voice spouted, until the communicator ceased all noise.


	4. Another argument

The best creation of mankind. The highest progression humanity has made within the last decade. The Jupiter II, now being chased like a criminal, yet the crime had no substance. The ship slowly drifted, seemingly lifeless. The smooth surface of the ship had been disturbed by the attack that had taken place a few hours prior.

Dr. Smith, with his back against the airlock door, tapped on the floor in a pattern. _Tap! Tap, Tap! Tap! Tap, Tap, Tap! _His tiredness was feeling overpowering to his fear, but he wasn't able to fall asleep. He could only hear muffles coming from behind the door, but nothing coherent. The elderly doctor closed his eyes and attempted to keep them shut. His tapping on the floor combined with the muffled voices caused him to feel tired to the point where he fell sound asleep.

_Dr. Smith awoke in a world very much like the one he was in. He hated these dreams. They were out of his control. He stood to his feet, despite his desire to do the opposite in dreams such as this. The muffled voices had stopped, as well as the tapping. Dr. Smith looked through the porthole of the airlock door, only to see darkness within the interior of the ship. Despite his knowledge of the door being locked, it opened without a button being pushed._

_ "If only…if only." Dr. Smith muttered to himself as he prepared to exit the airlock_

_ The Doctor's anxiety began to pump. His fear of the unknown, a primal fear, began to take over his functions. He could hear nothing and see nothing. He slowly tiptoed out of the airlock, his hands clasped together in front of him._

_ Within a moment, the lights to the room struck Smith like a frying pan to the head. The blinding light soon died away and what he was left with was Will Robinson, standing directly in front of him. The rest of the family was nowhere to be seen. Will's arms were raised as he looked in the direction of his assailant. Dr. Smith followed where Will was looking and noticed two robotic figures standing in front of the small boy. They were both aiming weapons at Will._

_ "William! Run!" Dr. Smith yelled, only for no voice to emerge._

_ Dr. Smith's instincts began to take over. He always wanted to go against what he would do in his dreams, but he knew when he couldn't stop it. Because it was only natural of him. He watched as one of the robots fired at Will, causing the boy to collapse after being hit. Dr. Smith's mouth fell open as he stared at the only friend on this horrid trip._

_ "Will! No!" Dr. Smith yelled once more, his voice regaining itself._

_ Dr. Smith looked at where the robots had been, only to see that they were soon gone. He looked back to the body of Will and ran to him. He turned the boy over on his back and observed his wound. The shot had gone straight through his chest, directly hitting his heart, just below the atrium. Tears quickly came to Smith's eyes as he looked at the body of the small boy._

_ Will's eyes suddenly shot open and looked at Dr. Smith with a cruel expression._

_ "How could you? I thought you cared about me, Smith. Like family? Isn't that what you called me? Family?" _

_ Dr. Smith began to shake as he looked at Will._

_ "I…I…" Smith muttered, his arms going limp._

_ Will immediately stood up, towering over Smith's crouching position._

_ "I hate you!" Will yelled, raising his arm, fist clenched._

_ Dr. Smith nodded. "I deserve it! Do it already!"_

The fist hit Dr. Smith, but with a small impact, unlike what Smith was expecting. Dr. Smith awoke with a shudder and looked up to see Don West standing above him.

"Oh, go away, Major. You've already proven your point." Dr. Smith said, replying to the punch.

"We need you out here, Smith. Right now." Don said, calmly, trying to keep his composure.

Dr. Smith looked past Major West and saw William, alive and well. He sighed in relief as he saw the young boy. He stood to his feet, eyeing the major.

"Lead the way." Dr. Smith responded, bluntly.

Don turned away from Dr. Smith and walked out of the airlock. Smith was hesitant as he noticed the whole family watching him.

"Now means now, Smith." John called, holding an item in his right hand.

Dr. Smith knew exactly what it was, but he obeyed John's order. He walked out of the airlock carefully and walked up to John.

"What do you know about this?" John asked, holding the small communicator towards Dr. Smith.

As the doctor eyed the communicator, fear began to overtake him. Just like it always did. He remembered the first time he used it. He remembered trying to call them again. And again. And again. And again. He would always receive the same treatment.

"Answer me now, Smith! What do you know?" John said, his voice becoming elevated.

Dr. Smith stuttered as he responded. "I used it to stay in contact with…them. I don't know who they are. All I know is that they wanted the Jupiter destroyed."

Don approached Dr. Smith. "That's not good enough, Smith. Now what the hell is that for?!"

"I already told you. Don't patronize me, Major!" Dr. Smith yelled, his attention breaking from John.

"Enough you two!" John stood between Dr. Smith and Don.

"Let the record know that he started it, Professor." Dr. Smith rebutted with his sarcastic remark.

"Smith, enough! Now you tell us what you know about them!" John yelled, approaching Dr. Smith closely.

"Stop! Stop! This isn't getting anywhere, Dad! Smith doesn't know everything about them! Just leave him alone!" Will called from the side of his mother.

John turned to face Will. "This doesn't concern you, Will. I know you and Smith have a good friendship, but that's over now. At least until this is dealt with."

"But think about it, Dad! If he truly wanted us gone, he would've dealt with us a long time ago. He had plenty of opportunities to survive on his own."

"Will, stop. I know what you're doing, but your advocating will not change my mind."

Will looked at Dr. Smith, who gave him a signal, moving his hand up and down slightly. _It's alright, Will. Don't get involved._

"Warning! Warning! Sensors indicate a ship a few light years from us, closing in." The Robot stated.

"If you so much as touch my family, I will shove you back in that airlock, understand?" John asked, his eyeing of Smith caused the doctor to shiver.

"Yes." Smith replied, with no pessimistic attitude.

John quickly turned away from Smith and ran with Don to the controls of the ship.

As Don piloted the Jupiter once more, he hoped, to whatever immortal being there was, that Dr. Smith would not survive the next attack.


	5. A rough landing

The enemy drew nearer as Don attempted to help the wounded Jupiter to a safer location. Unlike his prior expeditions, Don's mind went blank. He had no idea where to go.

"Don! Let's get out of here!" John yelled, sitting in the chair next to Don.

"Where, John? Where could we possibly go?!" Don said, his grip tightening on the controls.

John knew he didn't have much time. He quickly began observing what was in front of them. He squinted and saw something in the distance. It was hard to see, but he could tell that it was a gas cloud of some kind.

"There!" John pointed.

Knowing that time was short, Don simply obeyed John's suggestion and turned the Jupiter II in the direction of the gas cloud. The ship moaned in response to Don's change in course, yet it still followed through.

Dr. Smith watched as the rest of the family gathered near the controls. Everyone except for Will, who walked towards him.

"Come on, Dr. Smith. We may as well see what's going on."

Dr. Smith merely shook his head. "I doubt that I could even step foot within a meter of them. Go on without me, William."

Will nodded. "Well, alright, if that's what you want to do."

Will turned and began to walk towards his family. Dr. Smith watched, placing his back against the wall of the ship. He couldn't understand what had happened to him. A few hours prior, he was sitting quietly, all to himself, with no trouble, aside from Don. Now he knew the whole family was against him. They had to be.

"Missile approaching off the starboard bow!" The Robot stated plainly.

Don nodded towards the Robot and compensated with a turn. He could feel the missile pass under the Jupiter and reveal itself in front of the ship. The missile exploded, causing bits and pieces to fly against the large glass windows on the ship. Small chips were created due to the force, but nothing serious.

The alien ship had once again begun its pursuit of the Jupiter and its crew. It was only a light year behind them, yet it could still see them from a distance. Another missile fired towards the metallic ship, however, it was very different from the rest.

"Missile! Dead behind us!" The Robot stated.

Don immediately pulled back on the controls, lifting the ship upwards. Unlike the prior missiles, this one continued to follow the ship, regardless of where Don turned.

"Hold on, everybody!" Don yelled. "Brace yourselves!"

The family complied and awaited the blast. Within a few moments, the missile hit the ship, this time on upper half of the ship. As the missile connected with the metal of the ship, the explosion rippled across the ship, almost short circuiting the controls.

Dr. Smith was now cowering. His hands covering his face and he was crouching in the corner of the ship, close to where the missile had struck. He removed his hands slowly and looked up to see a large black spot above him. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. _I'll bet the Major thinks I have perished. _

As the Jupiter approached the gas cloud, it grew thicker and thicker. So much to the point where a single ship couldn't see one in front of it, despite being within a reasonable range. As sweat fell from Don's brow, he sat there, awaiting any order that John would give him.

Don and John sat in an uncomfortable silence as they continued through the gas cloud. They could see and opening in front of them. In the middle of the opening, a planet was visible. It was nothing more than a desert planet from what the duo could see, but they would have no choice but to land.

"Head for that planet, John?" Don asked, awaiting orders.

John nodded. "Yes, as fast as you can manage."

Don immediately began fiddling with his controls and flipped a switch, allowing the Jupiter to move faster, while using more fuel at the same time. The Jupiter moved at a fast pace towards the planet, approaching the atmosphere within a few moments when it would have taken minutes. As the Jupiter descended, the alien ship emerged from the gas cloud and fired one more missile towards the metallic ship, but it blew off course with the gas have a negative effect on their sensors.

"Hold on! It's going to get hot!" Don yelled as the ship began to enter the planet.

Halfway through its descent, the ship grew incredibly hot and humid. Steam was radiating off of the walls inside the ship and the whole family was sweating profusely. The wool clothing wasn't helping the family cool down either.

"We're doomed! Doomed!" Dr. Smith called from across the ship.

As no one responded to his cry, Smith simply began to cower in fear once more. _We're dead! How are we to survive? Even if we land safely, they'll still pursue us. Pursue…me. Pursue…William. What have I done?_

The ship began to near the ground at a fast speed. The ground itself was composed of sand and dirt, very much like the planet they were on the prior year, however, the planet was very different by nature.

The Jupiter II collided with the ground hard, causing small dents in the front of the ship. It slid across the sandy floor like butter across toast. Moving at such a high speed, caused the high levels of friction to burn the lower half of the ship.

Naturally, the ship came to a slow stop and creaked in response to what it had just experienced. Don was breathing heavily as the ship stopped, along with John.

"Doomed? Dr. Smith?" The Robot stated, creating a chuckling noise.

Dr. Smith simply frowned at the Robot. "How dare you, Ninny! I was simply stating a fact!"

Will approached his father and Don. "So, what do we do now, Dad?

John shook his head. "I don't know, son. I don't know.


	6. The Final Missile

He knew it didn't matter. He could save the lives of everyone aboard the destroyed ship, but he knew what would happen. _A snarky remark from Don and bashed in once more by the Professor. Oh dear._

The alien ship hovered over the abandoned planet with a slight hum emanating from the saucer. The bridge of the ship was very bizarre, or at least to humans. It had a green hue that gave the room a grim appearance. In the middle of the room that a captain's chair with a command console in front. Numerous computers were also on the surrounding walls manned by many alien creatures.

The Captain frowned as he watched the Jupiter II disappear into the planet. He stood from his chair and walked to the command console where two robots of unknown design sat.

"Fire missiles, sir?" The robot asked in a monotone fashion.

Unlike the robots, The Captain simply took a deep breath and replied with a human voice.

"Yes, we must finish what that coward failed to do! Fire!" The Captain replied in a commanding and domineering presence.

The robot simply turned back to his command console and began to lock on a metallic object that lay on the planet's surface.

…

Dr. Smith raised his arms as he exited the Jupiter II, attempting to block the sun from hitting his precious eyes. He turned his head away from the sun and instead used his arms to assist him on his descent to the desert floor. He made a small hop and he was off the ship.

"Well, what now, Professor?" Dr. Smith asked, his cowardice becoming hidden.

John eyed Dr. Smith cautiously. "We have to get away from the Jupiter. If we don't, we'll be caught in the blast radius."

Dr. Smith's eyes widened. "B…Blast radius?"

The Robot moved past Dr. Smith swiftly, flailing his arms.

"Warning! Warning! Missiles coming from twelve o'clock!" The Robot announced.

John turned towards Maureen and signaled for her to follow him. Penny and Judy followed suit with Don beside them.

"Dr. Smith, come on!" Will waved towards himself, indicating for Dr. Smith to follow him.

Dr. Smith nodded. "Lead the way, my boy! Go!"

Will began to jog in an attempt to catch up to his family, who had begun to make some distance from the Jupiter. Dr. Smith took a small step, but stopped himself. He watched as the Robinsons continued their escape from the area.

_What in blazes are you doing, Smith?! Run! Save yourself! _Dr. Smith simply stood there; his face expressionless.

"It's all my fault. I can't let this happen. I won't let them get Will. Not if Dr. Zachary Smith has anything to do about it!" Dr. Smith told himself defiantly.

He turned to the sky and could see the alien ship, but just barely. He began to wave his arms up and down.

"I'm here! I'm here! Come and get me!" Dr. Smith yelled at the metallic object.

…

As the robot began to prepare a missile, it stopped in its tracks to notice a single lifeform still near the ship.

"Captain, there is a lifeform. He seems to be signaling us."

The Captain nodded. "Put it through."

The robot complied and pressed a small green button. A few moments later, Dr. Smith's voice could be heard through the ships loudspeakers.

"I'm here! It's me you want! Come and get me if you dare!" Dr. Smith yelled once more.

The Captain clenched his fist. "That yellow-bellied coward is trying to make amends! No matter! Fire away!"

…

Dr. Smith began to grow tired as he had been moving extensively for quite some time. He stopped and leaned over; his hands on his knees. _Please work! If anything, work for Will. Please to whoever's out there._

"Dr. Smith! What are you doing?!" Will announced from a long distance.

The elderly doctor turned to the young boy who began to run back towards him. A sudden gut feeling hit Dr. Smith as Will grew closer.

"Will! Don't come any closer!"

The young Robinson didn't seem to hear the doctor. Dr. Smith looked up at the sky once more to see a cylindrical object heading his way. _Another missile! William!_

"William! Stop!" Dr. Smith yelled, running in Will's direction.

Before Dr. Smith could get far, the missile struck the Jupiter II and Dr. Smith was caught within its blast radius. The mad doctor screamed in pain as his flesh began to burn. He collapsed onto the ground as the shockwave of the blast surpassed him and into Will. The young boy flew back and landed on the desert ground, but was unharmed.

"Dr. Smith! Dr. Smith, are you okay?!" Will yelled over the cloud of smoke.

John approached Will and began to pull him back and away from the smoke cloud.

"Dad, what are you doing?! We've got to go and get Dr. Smith." Will said, tugging at John's grip.

John sighed as he turned back to Will. "We'll go back for him. We have to wait for that cloud to pass."

Will reluctantly followed alongside his father as they approached the rest of the former crew.

Maureen, Judy, and Penny ran to Will, happy that he was alright. Maureen smiled and looked at John, but looked back towards the smoke cloud.

"He's still in there, Maureen. But we'll be going back for him or he's still alive."

Don simply shook his head and replied. "I say good riddance. If he's dead, than that's just another weight taken off of our shoulders. Leave him there, let him learn his lesson, if he's alive."

"Don!" Judy exclaimed, approaching the Major. "You have no right!"

"Pardon me if you couldn't see what he has done to us. Because of him, we're stranded on this planet and all because he wanted money."

John sighed. "That's enough out of you, Don."

"No, it isn't, John. I've been waiting for this for a long time. To see that cruel doctor suffer? I'd watch it again."

The Professor's eyes simply widened as he listened to every word of Don's simple rant.

"Dad, look!" Will yelled, pointing towards the cloud.

John squinted and noticed movement within the smoke cloud. A figure was crawling towards the family, one arm after the other. _Dr. Smith!_

It was almost instinctive, but John immediately began running into the cloud with Will close behind him.

"Hold your breath, son!" John said, approaching the crippled doctor.

"Yessir!" Will replied, covering his mouth and nose with his shirt.

The duo stood above Dr. Smith who was simply trying to crawl. Will and John grabbed an arm and pulled Dr. Smith out of the cloud and back towards the family. They placed Dr. Smith against a large rock, which almost seemed suitable for him.

Dr. Smith nodded towards the two. "Thank you, my dear, dear, boy."

Something was off and Will knew it. Dr. Smith's breathing was labored and his eyes were beginning to flutter.

"Hey, Dr. Smith, hold on, okay. We'll get you to the Jupiter and…"

Dr. Smith reached for Will and grabbed his small hand. "Listen to me, Will, unlike those other times, this is…truly…the end."

Will's eyes began to well. "No, no, hold on, please, hold on."

Dr. Smith shook his head. "I can't, my dear boy. I simply can't."

The tears within Will came close to breaking through the window to his soul, which Dr. Smith could see rather well. Dr. Smith held onto Will's hand tightly.

"You may cry today, Will, but I promise you, your family will always be there for you, like you've been there for me. I applaud you, William. Than…k…y…" Dr. Smith's eyes closed and his voice stopped.

A single tear fell from the boy's eye as Dr. Smith's grip loosened and fell to the sandy floor.

….

"Sensors indicate the Jupiter II has been destroyed, Captain." The robot stated.

The Captain gave a small smile to his metallic comrade. "Thank you. Let's get out of here. Our mission's done."

"What about the Robinsons, sir?"

The Captain thought for a moment. "They're stranded. It's no use. Just leave them there. We've been out here longer than we should have been."

The robot nodded and immediately activated the ship's thrusters. The ship turned in the direction of earth and, within a moment, disappeared into deep space.

…

As the smoke cleared, the Jupiter was revealed to the family. Despite all of the smoke, the ship still appeared relatively intact. Don, uncaring of the death of the poor doctor, began his investigation of the ship. He looked at where the missile had struck and noticed that it didn't hit the Jupiter II directly. Aside from a bit of burn damage, the ship was still intact. He looked down to see a crater the size of a basketball and deep into the ground.

"No." Don muttered to himself. "The missile, it was a tracking missile, and I guess it must've followed him. He…" He covered his mouth as he realized what had just occurred.

4 days later

Dr. Zachary Smith frowned as he lay in his bed; a bandage wrapped around his neck. He simply stared in one location as the voice of the Professor droned on.

"Listen, Dr. Smith. I don't know how you survived that blast, but we're eternally grateful."

Dr. Smith simply sneered at the gesture from Professor Robinson, simply turning his head away. _How dare you? You'll only humiliate me once more after i recover. Nothing will change._

"Can i see him, Dad?" Will called from the entrance to the room.

Professor Robinson simply shrugged. "You can try, but i can't guarantee a response."

Will nodded. "I know."

As Will entered the room, Dr. Smith turned to face the young boy and gave a small smile. He looked up at Professor Robinson.

"Leave us, please." Dr. Smith asked, his soft voice pleaded.

The Professor simply nodded. "Alright, i'll leave you two to it."

Will waved as his father exited the room, making his way to the square ladder. Will turned to Dr. Smith, who's smile had grown.

"It's a pleasure to see you, my boy."

Will smiled in response. "I'm just glad you're okay. I thought you were a goner a few days ago."

"A mere illusion, my dear boy. To fool the enemy into thinking they eliminated me. But they didn't! Not me! Dr. Smi-" Dr. Smith began to cough as his voice raised.

"Keep your voice down, Dr. Smith. You want to recover fully, don't you?"

Dr. Smith nodded. "I suppose you're right. Thank you for the advice."

"No problem. Well, i've gotta get going. Mom's cooking dinner and i should probably be there. She'll bring some food down to you."

Dr. Smith frowned. "But, you'll visit me afterwards, right?"

Will nodded as he approached the door. He turned back to Dr. Smith once more.

"I'm eternally grateful, Dr. Smith. Thank you for saving our lives, your self sacrifice, i'll never forget it."

Dr. Smith smiled as a single tear fell from his eye. He signaled for Will to continue forward; to meet his friends and family for dinner. As Will left the room, Dr. Smith laid his head back on his pillow, grateful for his acceptance into the family.

**Author's Note: Originally, I had written Dr. Smith's death, but i decided to re-write it as i felt that Dr. Smith's death was a little too dark, especially for this story in particular. I hope the change was a better one.**


End file.
